Frank's Explaination
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: Oneshot on Frank's explaination of why he acts the way he does in the movie, instead of a song. Tells sad story of his past, be warned.


1

Disclaimer: Nothing Rocky Horror is mine, it belongs to the lovely Richard O'brien, except for Rhonda, Kazerin, and Emeroldo

AN: I was watching Premonition tonight and got the perfect Rocky Horror Idea.

"Frank N. Furter, it's all over. You're mission is a failure, your lifestyle's too extreme. I'm your new commander, you are now my prisoner. We return to Transylvania! Prepare the transit beam!" Riff sang /cried out bursting through the ballroom / theater room's main doors with Magenta at his side.

"Wait! I can explain!" Frank cried out. He sighed and sat down on the stage steps. He stared at the ground for a while trying to think of how he was going to put every thought that was running through his mind into words. "I really do have a long explaination, so you may want to have a seat." He informed Riff and Magenta. They looked at each other carefully, hesitantly. In silent agreement the cautiosly walked down the aisle to between the seats. They finally sat down in the third row from the stage. Columbia pushed past Rocky so she could sit next to Frank, Rocky just stood there confused, so Frank patted the stage behind him indicating for Rocky to sit there. Brad and Janet sat on the far end of the stage, but stayed within hearing range, this was both intriging and interesting.

"I suppose I'll have to start by telling you who Rhonda is." Frank began. He took a deep shuddering breath. "You see, Rhonda was my little sister by three years, I loved her dearly. She was so beautiful, she looked a lot like my Mom, that's Queen Furter to you, and we got along really well. When she was young I'd read her stories and take her for walks on the Transexual beaches. As she entered school I'd help her with her homework and with her friend problems as much as I could. She was becoming quite the popular one." Frank paused and looked down at the floor again. When he looked back up again a look of pain had crossed his face.

Everyone was oblivious to Dr. Scott's presence.

"Then Kazerin came along." Frank continued. Magenta gasped.

"Our mother's name." She said. Riff looked away from Frank for a moment to look at his sister. Riff gave her a consouling kiss on the side of her head, he then looked back at Frank. This had better be good, for messing around with Magenta's nerves.

"Yes," Frank continued. "Your mother's name." He paused to clear his throat. "Well I - I dated her."

"You WHAT?! " Magenta and Riff cried out in unison.

"Do you know how old she was when she gave birth to you?" Frank asked.

"Well, no." Riff answered uneasily.

"Well, you see, she gave birth to you, Riff when she was only 13; Magenta when she was 15. She is my age. Anyway, I dated her when we were about twelve, Rhonda was three years younger than us making her about nine. Kazerin was jealous of her, you see. Rhonda was more beautiful than Kazerin in so many ways. So, I went to my supposed best friend Emeroldo's house -"

"Our father." Riff interuppted.

"Yes, your father." Frank said. Columbia burried her head into Frank's shoulder as if she knew she wasn't going to like what he said next.

"Well, I'd let Kazerin watch over my dear little Rhonda. . ." Tears had started to well up in his eyes as if what happened next stung and left a deep scar. "I thought she'd take care of her but. . .I was wrong. She drowned her in one of Transexual's oceans." His voice faultered. He closed his eyes and when he opened them tears slid down his cheeks smearing his perfectly applied makeup. Columbia wrapped her arms around Frank and whispered, "Don't cry." softly into his ear. Frank wrapped his arms around Columbia.

"Kazerin left a note that said 'I have ridden you of your annoying little sister, Rhonda. No need to thank me. Kazerin P.S I'm two weeks pregnant and it's not your chi'ld. It's Emeroldo's. I've only truly loved him, you were simply something to relieve certain. . .tensions.'" Frank was now shaking from the horrific memory.

Magenta let out a gasp. "Our mother couldn't have been that mean! She couldn't have!" A sympathetic tear slid down her cheek. But it wasn't just sympathy, it was disbelief. Yeah, she knew they were adopted and now realized it was probably for the better, what would become of her and Riff if they were kept with their biological parents? The thought was too scary to think about. Riff wrapped his arm around Magenta pulling her a little closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't lie about something this horrible." Frank said. "Now the only thing I have left to explain is why I created Rocky." Frank went on. Riff cleared his throat loudly. "Sorry, the only thing I have left to explain is why I had Riff create Rocky." Frank corrected himself. "You see, even though I loved Rhonda, I've always wanted a brother, an older brother. Someone to look up to. So when it came time for this mission I decided I'd get what I want. I'd release all the pain that losing three things very close to me all those years ago had caused me. I told myself I'd never let myself love again. I lost my sister, whom I loved very much, I lost my 'lover'," The word 'lover' was filled with a lot of scorn. "And I'd lost my best friend." Frank said closing his eyes trying to clear away the past. "But I couldn't do it, I couldn't go on hurting you guys, making you all suffer. I certainly could no longer stand Columbia being hurt, because I was wrong. I did fall in love again, and it was with you, Columbia." He smiled sadly down at Columbia as he said this. Columbia looked up at him, her makeup smearing down her face, she too had been crying from Frank's sad story.

"Oh, Frankie!" Columbia said hugging him laughing and crying for so many reasons.Magenta was still crying over their biological parents cruelness. No one deserved it, no one. She could totally understand Frank now, way more than she ever had before.

Riff stood up. "I don't believe you Frank, I don't believe our parents would do such a thing, I won't believe it. Your words are not worth my sister's tears. I am most definately not sorry." He said pointing the lazer at Frank, Columbia, and Rocky. He squeezed the trigger and hit all three of them at once. Once he was sure they were dead he attempted to comfort Magenta. He pulled her sobbing body to his in a loving and comforting hug. As she stood shaking against him Riff whispered in her ear, "Soon, my beautiful sister, soon we shall return to Transylvania."


End file.
